The present invention relates to electronic lighters, and more particularly to a safety electronic lighter which has first lock means adapted to lock the ignition control switch, prohibiting the electronic lighter from being operated, and second lock means adapted to control the connection of battery power supply to the ignition switch and power switch means of the electronic lighter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,916 discloses a safety electronic lighter, which comprises an ignition control switch, which is operated to drive a high voltage coil, causing it to discharge sparks, the ignition control switch being rotatable between the operative position and the non-operative position, a safety lock, which is operated to lock the ignition control switch, preventing the ignition control switch from operation, a first power control switch, which is operated to switch on/off the power supply circuit of the electronic lighter, a second power control switch connected in series to the first power control switch, the second power control switch being mounted inside the housing of the electronic lighter and kept from sight and accessible by a rod member through a hole at the housing of the electronic lighter. This structure of electronic lighter is functional, and safe in use.
The present invention is based on the aforesaid safety electronic lighter. According to the present invention, a latch control device is provided and adapted to control the connection of the battery to the ignition control switch and the power control switches.